Brutus Clodpopper Maximus
Brutus Maximus (Never ever mention his middle name, he's rather sensitive about it) is a human Paladin who has taken it upon himself to be the leader of an independent adventuring company. Its a pity that they don't listen to him. Appearance While of only average height, Brutus has a stern and intimidating air. He has a solid and muscular build, with broad shoulders and thick limbs which make him seem larger then he actually is. he carries himself with an upright, military bearing and a confident stride in his walk (Which has been jokingly described as "trying to head but an invisible door"). He has small black eyes, and a neatly trimmed black beard; while he keeps his head shaved. Brutus wears a set of ornamental - yet still fully functional - plate armour that he keeps in meticulous condition. Even in the midst of battle it never seems to get dirty; he could wade into a pit full of exploding slimes and come out clean on the other side. (Lambchop has commented that the shine from his armour can be seen from Outland). Besides keeping his armour clean, he also openly (and proudly) displays his allegiance, wearing the Stormwind crest on his tabard. He prefers to use a sword and shield. Personality For the most part, Brutus is a strict, straight-laced commander who prefers to do things in the proper and sensible way. He treats his guild as a military organisation, and its members as his subordinates. He hands out orders and expects them to be followed to the letter. Unfortunately, the members of his guild are, for the most part, a bunch of independent-minded intervals (read: Crazies) who tend to follow their own ideas rather then take orders (Read: Do crazy things). While he is rather rigid in his beliefs, Brutus still has a very moral core to his being. He will not follow an order he sees as questionable, and he is never anything less then perfectly honest in his dealings. He has little time for politics, which has caused him numerous conflicts with his superiors. He sees the corrupt Nobles of Stormwind as being a threat to the Alliance; however, at the same time, he is not willing to step over the boundaries of the law to deal with them. Brutus is very sensitive about his middle name, and prefers not to use it. He calls his Warhorse "Crispy". Its probably best not to ask why. History Born into a well-to-do family in Stormwind, Brutus saw little of his homeland during his youth. His family, along with many of its other citizens, were evacuated to Lordaeron in the aftermath of the fall of the city. Raised in the northern Kingdom, they only returned to Stormwind after the end of the war and when they were sure that the kingdom was safe from any remnants of the Horde forces. Brutus' parents became involved with the resurgent Church, and he was raised and instilled with a strong belief in the Light. It was this belief that saw him dedicate himself to serving the light, first as a priest and then as a Paladin. Initially, he was a loyal servant of the Stormwind Leadership, willing to do anything that he was ordered to. However, over time, he began to not only question his orders, but the loyalties of those issuing them; Stormwind's nobles seemed to be more interested in serving their own causes then the city's, and seemed to be all bur ignorant of such threats as the Defias and the Blackrock Orcs. Brutus' questioning of their authority saw him being "reassigned"; rather then being assigned to the regular army, he was given leave to work with "independent" groups to "better aid Stormwind's defenses". This, in turn, was a way to quietly shuffle him aside so that he wouldn't be a nascence to anyone. Instead, however, he managed to hook up with a particularly loud group of adventurers, who in turn have only managed to cause more trouble for the Stormwind Nobles in the process of doing their jobs. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladin Category:Alliance Category:Unnamed Guild Category:Articles by Darthfish